overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Demi-Human Alliance
Demi-Human Alliance was the demi-human coalition formed by Demiurge under his alias, the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth. The army is mostly made up of demi-humans who were bloodthirsty and were happy to follow someone who could sate their bloodlust, or the ones who submitted in fear of their lives. Background This army was formed by Jaldabaoth for the sole purpose of conquering the Roble Holy Kingdom. It was composed of many demi-human races that lived in the Abelion Hills and were summarily enslaved by Jaldabaoth. As it is an alliance, the demi-humans all came from different cultures and had varying social norms. The one thing they had in common, was holding onto the notion that fighting strength meant everything. Therefore, when a powerful individual threw his or her weight around, minor transgressions were all forgiven. To demi-humans, their personal power determined their capacity for violence and in turn, their social rank. Those lower on the hierarchy had no other choice but to obey the strong. Although no member of the Demi-Human Alliance would dare to challenge Jaldabaoth, that does not mean that they get along well during their missions; quarrels are still common between their members. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' Jaldabaoth led his army towards the Great Wall. After destroying part of it with a 10th-tier spell, he ordered them to attack.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth They eventually took over the northern half of the Roble Holy Kingdom, using four cities as their bases after capturing it. It was noted that most of the major cities from the north were now under the demi-human's control. In addition to that, many more smaller cities and villages have fallen prey to the Demi-Human Alliance. The alliance's advanced was halted at the border of the Southern Holy Kingdom, as the overwhelming land army was useless against the naval force of the Holy Kingdom. Thus the two forces remained in deadlock, relying on Jaldabaoth's flying demons to continue to harass the naval forces.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation Later on, the first city to be set freed from the Demi-Human Alliance was Loyts. The Holy Kingdom Liberation Army was able to reclaim their land when Ainz step foot into enemy territory and vanquished its oppressor, Buser.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack When the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army started recapturing their territory, about 40,000 members of the Demon Emperor's army marched to combat them. An army attacked Loyts three days after the Liberation Army took it over in order to completely quell the resistance. A force led by Vijar Rajandala, Nasrene Belt Cure, and Halisha Ankara attacked western gate of Loyts five days after. The demi-humans nearly breached the city, however Ainz Ooal Gown intervened. He immediately slayed the three demi-human leaders and routed their warriors using his summoned Soul Eaters.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege Over the course of time, the leader of the Demi-Human Alliance encounter Ainz for the first time and supposedly killed him in battle. However, Jaldabaoth sustain losses not only from his own injuries alone, but losing control over one of his demon maids which was Shizu. As a result, the maid in particular left the Demi-Human Alliance and join the human side, helping them with every information possible to combat her former allies.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Along the way, a Circlet Demon who is in-charge of Kalinsha was secretly attacked by Neia Baraja, Shizu, and Beebeezee. The match between them ended with the said demon being slain by them. Since the commander is dead, the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army was able to swiftly take back their captured city with the aid of the Zern tribe.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 6: Gunner and Archer After the humans freed Kalinsha from the demi-human's control, the remnants of the demi-human army were now estimated to be at around 30,000 strong who are ready to combat the liberators.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation They are finally defeated at Prart after Ainz Ooal Gown successfully slayed Jaldabaoth, which caused the rest of the demi-human coalition to scatter. It was mentioned that recapturing the city of Prart and the capital city of Hoburns was practically taken care of easily. However, the fractured Demi-Human Alliance was still maintaining partial control over the city of Rimun, which was further west and would take a while longer before they finally lose it to the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. At the same time, captured villages that the Demi-Human Alliance were using as detention camps which had yet to be completely dealt with by the enemy.Overlord Volume 13: Epilogue Strength At its formation, the Demi-Human Alliance led by Jaldabaoth was said to have been over a hundred thousand strong consisted of diverse demi-human races. Upon conquering the Northern Holy Kingdom though, the Demi-Human Alliance now has less than one hundred thousand strong as before. Though Jaldabaoth was recognized as the supreme authority, three great demons were appointed to act as administrators for the various operations of the Demi-Human Alliance. One demon was installed as the ruler of Abelion Hills. A second as the marshal of the invasion of the Southern Holy Kingdom. And a third which was in charge of three major cities: Kalinsha, Rimun and Prart. The lower infrastructure of the Alliance on the other hand was handled collectively by the top ten demi-humans. As of now, the forces of the Demi-Human Alliance were divided into three main groups. The first were the 40,000 troops ranged against the Southern Holy Kingdom’s military. The second were the 50,000 troops responsible for managing and guarding the camps which held prisoners from the Holy Kingdom. The third were the 10,000 troops responsible for scouting the Northern Holy Kingdom, recovering various resources, and other miscellaneous tasks. Nevertheless, the army is comprised of twelve species, as well as six other species who were not numerous enough to qualify as armies in their own right, for a total of eighteen species. However, those six species were said to be more powerful than the rest of the twelve species despite the lack in numbers. Known Demi-Humans Known Members * Jaldabaoth * Buser (Deceased) * Rokesh * Vijar Rajandala (Deceased) * Nasrene Belt Cure (Deceased) * Halisha Ankara (Deceased) * Hectowaizes Ah Ragara * Muar Praxua * Jajan (Deceased) * Boobeebee (Defected) * Beebeezee (Defected) * Beebeebee (Defected) Trivia * Demi-Human tribes that refused to join Jaldabaoth were enslaved in internment camps, like the Orcs of Gan Zu. References }} Gallery pl:Przymierze Półludzi Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces